coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9441 (27th April 2018)
Plot It’s Speed Daal's opening day and the Nazir family help take in the produce. Yasmeen breaks off preparations to ask Sally to move her new birdfeeder in her back garden as it’s too close to her washing line but Sally angrily refuses. Rana is upset as she hasn’t heard anything from her parents. Simon is hurt that Peter isn’t going to see his football award at school and Toyah pushes him into agreeing to go. Angie tells Jude to invite Seth and Philippa to dinner but he won’t due to the supposed problems they cause him at work. Brian tries to persuade Cathy to accept an open vacancy at the council’s environmental health department but she thinks they wouldn’t work well together as they would argue too much. While Audrey is visiting Sally they spot Yasmeen moving the bird feeder. A tussle breaks out between the neighbours, resulting in Audrey being pushed over and hurting her ankle. Rana is upset as the gossips in the extended family are rife about her and Kate. She receives an anonymous call. Kayla Westbrook, an enthusiastic girl suggested by Robert, starts work at Speed Dahl. Brian and Cathy are the first customers. The dishwasher packs up. Simon bunks off school with Tyler. Hassan calls at No.6 and angrily accuses his daughter of having her mother arrested. Rana is devastated when he wishes she’d never been born. Toyah finds Simon with Tyler eating in the back room and orders him back to school but he ignores her. Jude worries as Angie won’t give up on the invitation to his colleagues. Mary overhears Brian talking about the open vacancy and she and Jude ask for details. Jude agrees to apply. Simon uses Tyler’s stolen phone and sends a text, as if from his friend, asking Summer for a date. Billy suggests a cinema trip but Summer coldly refuses. Kayla finds a fix to the dishwasher on YouTube. Sally and Yasmeen take Audrey to hospital where they bicker over the patient while she enjoys the prospect of meeting Geoff Metcalfe again. She sends Yasmeen to look for him. In a facetime call, Eva advises Toyah that she can’t let Simon carry on the way he is. Peter discovers his son has been playing truant. Toyah tells him she has something else to confess. Rana accuses Zeedan of calling the police on her mum but Kate confesses it was her. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew (Voice only) *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal - Restaurant and kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E bay *Eva Price's cottage - Bedroom Notes *Further parts of the Victoria Street extension are seen for the first time in this episode, namely Weatherfield Snooker Hall, Tattoo’ll Do Nicely, Weatherfield North Metrolink Station and the product placement establishments of Costa Coffee and the Weatherfield Co-op. *Oliver Battersby is heard but not seen in this episode. *Daz Parker was credited as the Stunt Double and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt-Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana stands accused of reporting her mother to the police; Toyah grows sick of Simon's back chat; and Mary urges Jude to apply for a new job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes